Pons II d'Arles
thumb|220px|Les Sarrasins du littoral chassés des Alpes. Les ancêtres des Mévouillon s'installent sur la rive gauche du Rhône. Pons II d'Arles est né vers 915/920, peut-être à Arles et mort en 986LDP p. 78 et ss. Partie du tableau de filiation Les Orangeois extrait de J.-P. Poly, L'autre nom du comte Raimon, La Catalogne... 1991. p. 77, cité par [https://halshs.archives-ouvertes.fr/halshs-01172143/document Eliana Magnani. MONASTÈRE ET ARISTOCRATIE EN PROVENCE -MILIEU Xe - DÉBUT XIIe SIÈCLE. Lit Verlag, 10, 1999, Vita Regularis. Ordnungen und Deutungen religiosen Leben im Mittelalter, Gert Melvillle, 3-8258-3663-0.]. Pons II a des biens essentiellement concentrés dans la Drôme et dans le Vaucluse. Une partie est tenue en alleu et l’autre en fief des églises de Vaison et d’Arles. Il est précariste de l’Eglise d’Arles à Nyons. Il devient un très riche propriétaire et a huit fils, dont plusieurs sont illustres. A partir des premiers biens concédés par l'archevêque d'Arles et l'abbaye de Cluny aux aïeux des Mévouillon nous pouvons esquisser des hypothèses sur leurs origines. Pons II d'Arles, selon Marie-Pierre Estienne, auteur des Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, est l'ancêtre des Mevouillon et de la Première maison des comtes d’Orange-NiceChâteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. La famille des Mevouillon, la plus célèbre de l'Avignonnais aux temps préféodaux et féodaux, honore particulièrement saint Pons''L'Auvergne et ses marges (Velay, Gévaudan) du VIIIe au XIe siècle: la fin du monde antique'', Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Les Cahiers de la Haute-Loire, 1987.. Déjà au IXe et au Xe siècles les Pons, ancêtres des Mevouillon, sont déjà connus comme princes d’Orange''The Cambridge Illustrated History of the Middle Ages: 950-1250'', Robert Fossier, Stuart Airlie, Janet Sondheimer, Robyn Marsack, Cambridge University Press, 1986, p.21.. Un groupe familial de quatre générations, issu d'un certain Poncius d'Arles, marié à Blismodis, apparaît dans la seconde moitié du Xe siècle dans la région d'Arles et forme, d'après J.P. Poly, les premiers chaînons de la dynastie des Mevouillon. D'autre part, une fratrie composée de huit sujets dont deux évêques de la région, se révèle en 1023, dans une importante donation autour de Vaison et de Nyons, dans la Drôme''Recueil des chartes de l'abbaye de Cluny'', désormais CLU.. Les historiens modernes ont tendance à faire des huit frères précités les descendants de Poncius et Blismodis et les ascendants des Mvouillon. GCNN t III n° 285 : Précaire confirmée à Pons II d'Arles (fils de Blismodis), père de Laugier et Pons III d'Arles par Annon, archevêque d’Arles (9 juin 981)[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Les Mevouillon sont issus d'une famille alliée aux ancêtres de la Maison de Sabran. Ils retournent à la fin du Xe siècle du comté d'Uzège vers la rive gauche du Rhône du fait de la Reconquèsta. Marie-Pierre Estienne remarque que les prénoms adoptés par les premiers degrés des Mévouillon sont ceux usités sur la rive droite du fleuve (Rambaud, Ripert, Pons, Garnier...)Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. * * * * * Sceau mevouillon.jpg|Premier sceau des Mevouillon. File:Aaar.png|Blason Sabran. Blason Baux.jpg|Sceau seigneurs des Baux. Blason rambaud d'hozier-2.jpg|Blason Rambaud (Provence-d'Hozier). * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Ses frères et sa soeur . thumb|260px|Ruines du château des Baux.thumb|260px|Humbert II est évêque de Vaison. Poncius d'Arles, son père a au moins quatre fils de Blismodis et une fille : ¤ Yson d’Arles (910 - 983), auquel la chancellerie, aux ordres de l’archevêque Ithier, donne du viri honorabilesChâteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. Dans GCNN t III n° 283 daté à Arles le 16 juin 983, Ison et Humbert, archevêque de Vaison, sont frères et leur père, qui s’appelle Pons, a reçu des propriétés de la part de Manassès. Deux enfants d’Ison sont cités (nepos de Humbert) : Pons et Rambert. Dans L’histoire de la maison des Baux de Noblemaire', il a deux fils, précaristes de l’église d’Arles, à Mornas, en 985 : : ¤¤ Les chartes provençales de 980, de 1004, de 1005, nous parlent d'un grand personnage du nom de Pons l'Ancien (925 - après 983). C'est le petit-fils de Poncius Ier. Par les donations qu'il fait dans la terre des Baux, près d'Arles, on voit clairement qu'il en est seigneur ; mais on ne lui en donne point le titre. Les noms de fief ne s'ajoutent donc point encore an nom individuel.Histoire de Sisteron: tirée de ses archives ..., Volume 1, Édouard de Laplane, Guichard, 1843.. Pons Major est cité en 967, puis lors de la donation de terres en faveur de Montmajour (971) et en faveur de l'Eglise d'Arles (975). Il est seigneur du castrum des Baux, des Baux, Berre et Marignane. Au Xer siècle, les Baux possèdent l'abbaye de Nyons, le castrum de Mornas, les Baronnies, quelques terres en pays niçois. Il est marié à Belletrude vers 945 et père, entre autres, de [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pons_le_Jeune Pons le Jeune (Pontius Juvenis)], seigneur arlésien, l'un des plus anciens ancêtres de la Maison des BauxPierre Conso, Les Seigneurs des Baux. xe – xve siècles, Tarascon, éd. des Consuls, 2010.. : ¤¤ Rambert. ¤ Pons II d'Arles ¤ Garnier d'Arles (925 - 1002), Vernerius ou Vernerus, est cité avec sa mère à Avignon en 967. En 976 il est évêque d’Avignon (976 - 996)Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013., succédant à Landry''La Provence du premier au douzième siècle : études d'histoire et de géographie politique : études d'histoire et de géographie politique,'' Georges de Manteyer, A. Picard et fils, 1908, p.260.. Garnier est aussi présent à l’acte de fondation de Saint-Véran de Vaucluse par l’évêque de Cavaillon en 979. Nous avons une donation faicte par Garnier, évêque d’Avignon, au monastère de Saint André en 982''Catalogue général des manuscrits des bibliothèques publiques de France'', France Ministère de l'éducation nationale, Ulysse Robert, France Ministère de l'instruction publique, Direction des bibliothèques de France, France direction du livre, Plon, Nourrit & cie, 1893, p.383.. Il signe la charte de l'évêque d'Apt en 991''Les cartulaires méridionaux: actes du colloque'', Volume 19 de Etudes et rencontres / de l'Ecole des Chartes, Daniel Le Blévec, École nationale des chartes, 2006.. Marie-Pierre Estienne le voit vivant jusqu'en 1002''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. ¤ Blimodis d'Arles (931 - 1005) mariée avec Uc (Hugues)Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. ¤ Humbert II d'Arles (930 - 1006), viguier d'Arles, prévôt de l'église de Vaison devient le vingt-cinquième évêque de Vaison (983 - 996)Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. Le chapitre de Vaison a été fondé à la fin du Xe siècle par l'évêque Humbert... mais lequel. Idem pour le Humbert qui fonde en 1005 un collège de chanoines réguliers pour desservir la cathédrale de Vaison''Histoire de l’église de Vaison''p.79.. Il est aussi précariste de Mornas (954 - 1006)''Les Orangeois, J.-P. Poly, L'autre nom du comte Raimon, La Catalogne... 1991.'' Il semble que les ancêtres des Mevouillon, tout au moins ceux de la branche dite de Nyons-Mirabel soient très liés à ceux des Agoult. D’une part en effet les prénoms en usage dans les deux familles (Leodegar ou Lauger, Gerald ou Géraud, Warac ou Varac ou Farald ou Féraud, Pons, Ripert, Raimbald…) même s’ils ne sont pas tous rares, sont très semblables. D’autre part Gisla, épouse en secondes noces de Rostang d’Agoult, est la fille de Rambaud de Nice (1006 - 1073). Ce dernier est le fils de Laugier (lui-même fils de Pons, fondateur de la branche de Nyons-Mirabel et deuxième époux d’Odile de Nice). Or le frère de Gisla, Raimund, semble avoir été l’époux de Percipia, première ancêtre clairement nommée de la famille de Mevouillon au XIe siècle. Pour qui garde à l’esprit la fréquence des mariages entre cousins issus de germains aux Xe et XIe siècles il y a donc là au moins une solide présomption de parenté très ancienne[http://www.histoireduluberon.fr/page22.html#_ftnref1 Histoire du Luberon, Jean Méhu]. * * * * * Sur les Mevouillon, voir article détaillé. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Un riche propriétaire terrien . Poncius d'Arles a un fils du nom de Pons comme son père. Ce Pons II avec sa femme Richilde, originaire de l'Uzège, tient de l'archevêque d'Arles l'abbaye Sainte-Marie de GoudarguesGCN t III Arles n° 214., qui dépend de la riche abbaye d'Aniane. Cette construction chrétienne à Goudargues s’est installée, sur l’emplacement d’une villa gallo-romaine abandonnée au moment des grandes invasions. C'est Guilhem, comte d’Aquitaine, qui fonde et dote ce premier monastère. De cette première abbaye, il ne nous reste que la chapelle Notre dame de Caseneuve, transformée en habitation après 1789. Le Pons qui fait un don à l’abbaye de Cluny en 956-957 c’est peut-être Pons II d'Arles. Il est possessionné à Condorcet comme les enfants de Pons II. Pons II est riche précariste de l’église d’Arles à Nyons (967 - 986). Il reçoit de l’archevêque d’Arles, Ithier, la villa Niomes et des biens à Busayrol, situés dans le comté de Vaison-la-Romaine. En 981, cette précaire lui est confirmé par Annon, successeur d’Ithier, ainsi qu’à ses deux fils : Pons III d'Arles et Laugier de NiceGCNN t III Arles n° 285.[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. * * * * * Villa Jocundatis (Gigondas) . La plus ancienne graphie documentée est villa Jocundatis, datée de 951. Elle tire son origine du vocable latin Jucundus, surnom latin auquel est adjoint le suffixe - atis qui marque l'appartenance. La région étant sous domination romaine durant l'Antiquité, les villas qui y sont construites portent le nom de leur propriétaireBénédicte et Jean-Jacques Fénié, Toponymie provençale, Sud Ouest université, 2002, 124 p. (ISBN 2-87901-442-5), p.54.. La villa Jocundatis (Gigondas), à côté de Morenatuso (Mornas), voit son terminium concédé en précaire à Poncius d'Arles, son père, par l’archevêque Manassès d'Arles, début 954''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Marie-Pierre Estienne, Publications de l'Université de Provence, 2004, p.51., , et d'un alleu situé dans le village de Tolianus, contre un cens de 2 sousActe n°246707 dans Chartae Galliae. Edition électronique: Institut de Recherche et d'Histoire des Textes, 2014. (Telma). http://www.cn-telma.fr/chartae-galliae/charte246707/.. Cette terre de à Gigondas, dans le comté d'Orange, est donnée, en survivance, à leurs fils Humbert et Garnier, d'une terre à Gigondas dans le comté d'Orange''Le Moyen âge,'' Volume 14, H. Champion, 1901.. Puis Pons II d'Arles se voit confirmer cette précaire. On peut donc le considérer adulte à cette époque et il vit au moins jusqu’en 983GCNN t III Arles n° 283.. * * * * * Argence . thumb|260px|Les arènes d'Arles au moyen-âge sont fortifiées et habitées. Pons, propriétaire en Argence, par delà le petit Rhône, vit vers la fin du IXe siècle. Il parait descendre de Liebulf de Provence, comte ou gouverneur d'Arles, et d'Odda, sa femme, qui font donation, vers l'an 830, à Léotmond, abbé de Lérins, de diverses, églises et terres, en Camargue, qu'ils avaient reçues, à titre d'échange, de Noto, archevêque d'Arles, vers 825Bulletin de la Société d’études scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. La terre d'Argence est appelée dans les anciens titres, quelquefois ager Argenteus. Le plus souvent terra ou territorium Argentia. Elle étoit connue en 885, comme en faic foi une charte de l'empereur Louis le Débonnaire : : Leibulfe, comte d'Arles, la possède alors. Il la reçoit en bénéfice des rois de France; il en donna la plus grande partie en échange à l'églife d'Arles. Ce pays étoit compofé de diverfes paroiffes, favoir, le lieu d'Argence, qui lui donna le nom, & qui n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'un corps de métairie, divifé en grand & petit mas d'Argence ; Saujan; Fourques; Beaucaire; S. Paul; Jonquieres; S. Vincent; Comps; Baflargues; Meines; & Claufeme. Tous ces lieux font du diocèfe d'Arles, quoique fitués en Languedoc ; preuve particulière de leur primitive dépendance temporelle de l'archevêque de cette villeHistoire civile, ecclésiastique et littéraire de la ville de Nismes. Suivie de dissertations sur ses antiquités & sur son histoire naturelle. Histoire civile, ecclésiastique et littéraire de la ville de Nismes. Suivie de dissertations sur ses antiquités & sur son histoire naturelle, Léon Ménard, 1758.. Ses descendants, Ripert Methulensis et Pons III d'Arles possessionnés en Argence (canton du pays d'Arles frontalier du Nîmois). Ils sont au début du Xe siècle aux prises à de nombreuses luttes intestines, entre Guilelmides, Raimondins et Bosonides''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Marie-Pierre Estienne, Publications de l'Université de Provence, 2004, p.51.. * * * * * thumb|400px|center|Paysage de la terre d'Argence. * * * * * * * * * * SA DESCENDANCE . Voir article détaillé : La descendance Rambaud de Poncius d'Arles * * * * * Mariage et descendance . Pons II est le donateur de biens situés dans le pagus de Die, à Condorcet (CLU n° 1013). Si cette hypothèse, avancée avec prudence par Marie Pierre Estienne, est à prendre en compte, alors l’épouse de Pons II se nomme Richilde[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Cette Richilde est de l'Uzège''Catalunya i França meridional a l'entorn de l'any mil'', Volume 2 de Actes de congressos, Xavier Barral i Altet, Centre national de la recherche scientifique (France), Catalonia (Spain), Xavier Barral i Altet, Generalitat de Catalunya, Departament de Cultura, 1991.. Ison et Imbert, évêque de Vaison, abandonnent leurs biens dans l'Uzège''Catalunya i França meridional a l'entorn de l'any mil'', Volume 2 de Actes de congressos, Xavier Barral i Altet, Centre national de la recherche scientifique (France), Catalonia (Spain), Xavier Barral i Altet, Generalitat de Catalunya, Departament de Cultura, 1991. * * * * * La donation à l'abbaye de Cluny (1023) . thumb|260px|Saint Maïeul est de le quatrième abbé de Cluny. C'est sa capture que déclenche la Reconquèsta de la Provence. Le Pons qui fait un don à l’abbaye de Cluny, en 956-957, c’est Pons II d'Arles, le père des deux donateurs de 1023. Une fratrie composée de huit sujets, dont deux évêques de la région, se révèle en 1023, dans une importante donation à l'abbaye de Cluny, autour de Vaison et de Nyons, dans la Drôme''Recueil des chartes de l'abbaye de Cluny'', désormais CLU.. Les historiens modernes ont tendance à faire des huit frères les descendants de Poncius d'Arles et Pons II d'Arles et les ascendants des Mevouillon. La charte de Cluny, n° 2779, du 22 mai 1023, donnée en concile à Saint-Privat, territoire de Sarrians, révèle les prénoms des huit frères dont les domaines s’étendent sur les diocèses de Gap, Die, Vaison-la-Romaine, Orange et Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux. A titre temporaire, ils remettent le quart du castrum de Bar, du castrum Clarenciagias, de la villa et du castrum de Guarnum, et de la villa Fexiana, leur part de Montilio, de Frontiniaco, de Lachias, et le quart du castrum de Mirabellum. Ces biens les moines de Cluny peuvent les tenir jusqu'à la mort des donateurs, mais ils doivent revenir à leurs frères après leur disparition[https://halshs.archives-ouvertes.fr/halshs-00009149/document. Eliana Magnani. Cluny, Saint-André de Gap, le Dévoluy. L’implantation clunisienne en Haute Provence, – milieu Xe-XIe siècle. Dominique Rigaux; Gisella Cantino Wataghin. Regards croisés sur le Dévoluy. Cultures et sociétés dans les pays alpins, CNRS-MSH Alpes, pp.101-119, 2005.]. Par cet acte, deux des frères, Laugier de Nice et Pons III d'Arles, ayant déterminé de se faire moine à Cluny, donnent à cette abbaye la moitié du castrum d'Altonum, au diocèse de Die (N.-D. d'Auton, près du Pègue, Drôme), dont l’autre a été précédemment offerte à Saint-Pierre de Cluny par leur père, Pons II d'Arles. Cette libéralité s’effectue sur le conseil et le consentement de leurs frères auxquels ils délaissent le reste de leur héritage. Ces six frères sontRipert-Montclar, p XXIV, cité par [010 Les origines de la famille Mévouillon] : ¤ Féraud de Gap, évêque de Gap, ¤ Pierre de Mirabel, évêque de Vaison, ¤ Arnoul, ¤ Gérard, ¤ Raoul ¤ et Rambaud (XIe s.)Mémoires et documents, Société de l'Ecole des chartes, Libraire Droz, 1908, Notes sur l'article: v.8, p.36. , grand propriétaire dans le Nyonsais''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Marie-Pierre Estienne, Publications de l'Université de Provence, 2004, p.51.. L’évêque Féraud de Gap, son frère Pierre de Mirabel, évêque de Vaison (1010/1011-1030) et leur famille, les Orange-Mévouillon, sont proches de Cluny et font partie de l’entourage comtal''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. Laugier de Nice, il faut le rappeler, est le moine qui plus tard construit et fait consacrer l'église de Sarrians dans la villa donnée à Cluny par le comte Guillaume le libérateur. Saint-André de Gap reçoit probablement aussi au moins une donation comtale : un manse près des remparts de la cité de Gap et de l'église Saint-Arey, que le comte de Provence (1014/1037) Guillaume III, et son épouse Lucia, donnent en 1030 afin que les moines vivant à Cluny ou dans une cella, choisie par le seigneur abbé, le possèdent[https://halshs.archives-ouvertes.fr/halshs-00009149/document. Eliana Magnani. Cluny, Saint-André de Gap, le Dévoluy. L’implantation clunisienne en Haute Provence, – milieu Xe-XIe siècle. Dominique Rigaux; Gisella Cantino Wataghin. Regards croisés sur le Dévoluy. Cultures et sociétés dans les pays alpins, CNRS-MSH Alpes, pp.101-119, 2005.]. Un acte de donation non daté, mais remontant probablement à 1037, passé par le moine Laugier lors de la consécration de l'église qu'il a fait construire dans la villa dénommée Sarrians, que Guillaume le libérateur, autrefois duc de Provence et père de la patrie, cède de son vivant et donna, à l'heure de la mort, au monastère clunisien des apôtres Pierre et Paul — lieu où il demande à être inhumé — et au bienheureux Maïeul encore de ce monde. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue (Xe siècle) Catégorie:Grands féodaux Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité française du Xe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité provençale historique Catégorie:Décès en 986 Catégorie:Histoire occitane